


cranberry red

by scorpiohs



Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, only a tiny bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiohs/pseuds/scorpiohs
Summary: Steve and Bucky were used to cold winters. They had to be, growing up in Brooklyn, growing up during the Depression. They survived quite a few winters they thought they wouldn’t- or at least that Bucky thought Steve wouldn’t, with his many ailments teaming up with the weather to take a toll on his small body.One year, however, 1938, two years after they moved in together, they got a heater. It was cheap, an oil burner, but Bucky had saved up work money to get it and make the winters easier on him and his best friend.But now it was 1941, and the heater was on its last legs. It was cheap to begin with, and Bucky hadn’t expected it to last long, but Christmas was soon, and the cold was only gonna get worse.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: tumblr ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	cranberry red

Steve and Bucky were used to cold winters. They had to be, growing up in Brooklyn, growing up during the Depression. They survived quite a few winters they thought they wouldn’t- or at least that Bucky thought Steve wouldn’t, with his many ailments teaming up with the weather to take a toll on his small body.

One year, however, 1938, two years after they moved in together, they got a heater. It was cheap, an oil burner, but Bucky had saved up work money to get it and make the winters easier on him and his best friend.

But now it was 1941, and the heater was on its last legs. It was cheap to begin with, and Bucky hadn’t expected it to last long, but Christmas was soon, and the cold was only gonna get worse. 

He came home from work one day to see Steve wrapped in a blanket on the couch, shivering as he busied himself with his sketchbook. Bucky could feel the extra chill in the air.

“Did we lose her?” Bucky asks, slipping off his boots and nodding his head towards the heater in the corner.

“Yeah,” Steve replies, not looking up from his drawing.

“Damn,” Bucky says, sitting down next to Steve. “We’re just gonna have to get a new one.”

“No,” Steve says, looking over at Bucky. “We barely have enough to cover rent as it is.”

Bucky rolls his eyes but he knows Steve’s right. Steve’s right a lot more than Bucky’s willing to admit. So he shrugs off his coat and places it around Steve’s body. It occurs to him that that’s something a guy would do for his best gal, and that a lot of what he does for Steve is stuff that a guy would do for his best gal. It’s just like that with them, though. It doesn’t mean anything. It _can’t_ mean anything.

Bucky’s always told himself that, that he has to ignore it, has to push those feelings away. He just can’t feel that way about his best friend.

But Steve looks so good wrapped up in Bucky’s clothes, beautiful lips parted as he concentrates on his drawing. He looks so good, so sweet, so perfect, all soft skin and hard angles, things Bucky doesn’t wanna think about but can’t help it.

So he leans towards Steve and kisses the top of his head.

Heat rushes to Steve’s face, cranberry red cheeks, and he ducks down into his sketchbook.

“Are you blushing?” Bucky raises an eyebrow and nudges Steve with his elbow.

“No, it’s just cold,” Steve mutters. 

Bucky grins, and rests his head on Steve’s bony shoulders. It can’t mean anything, sure, but it does.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunstarsteve) <3


End file.
